The Sun Will Come Out Tomorow!
by ghosthuntress12
Summary: juliet and cat are orphans and somehow managed to escape the orphanage into the streets of new york and the newsies take them under their wings and help her juliet gets put as a win for poker and ends up in spots hands Spotxoc


I sat in the orphanage looking out the window and then Cat was crying out my name I watched the snow fall and sighed a bit. "MUMMY!" she yelled I looked out the window my hair to a little below my ears and above my shoulders and dark red (look up Alicia morton) . My eyes are greenish blue and my skin is pale I am about 14 or so I think.

"make her shut up!" piper yelled angrily I sighed and a few of the girls started to chase cat around I got angry. I jumped up and started to get in the middle I rolled up my sleeves and glared at piper, july, may, and april.

"don't you dare touch her again" I said angrily rolling up my sleeves and getting in a fighting stance piper rushed me and I flipped her over to her back and elbowed july and clotheslined may and april and I held piper close to my face. "you touch cat…or any of the others and your teeth will be outside of your mouth! And if ms. Hannigan comes in here and makes us clean again cause of your big mouth…I will be so pissed" I said glaring at her I shook her "DO..!" I yelled and she nodded I dropped her and got up.

"well hello dears.." ms. Hannigan said and she glared at us and turned the lights on.

"hello ms. Hannigan" we chimed I sighed and shook my head at everyone and we were set to work. I got angry and annoyed and sighed a bit. We were made to clean the whole joint.

"It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us!" we started to sing I sighed and started to clean the windows they slammed the buckets down sloshing water.

"'Steada treated," I sang cleaning the windows

"We get tricked!" they sang cat came over her eyes green like a cats hence her name.

"'Steada kisses," I sang annoyed and they joined in

"We get kicked!" they sang our voice reverberated through the orphanage. I look outside and see a boy there selling papers with a cowboy hat on. I smiled a bit and shook my head looking away and he looked up hearing music as I opened the window and he nodded at us.

"It's the hard-knock life! Got no folks to speak of, so, It's the hard-knock row we how!" we all sang together my voice was above the others me and Cat dumped our water out and a newboys yelled I gasped and the cowboy looking one started to laugh and the boy looked up and glared me and cat waved he had a cigar in his mouth.

"Cotton blankets," I sang looking down and I yelled down to him "SORRY!" he shook his head and threw a snow ball at us we screamed.

"'Steada of wool!" the others sang and the boys stood out the window as I sat there stitching the sheets and annoyed as hell.

"Empty Bellies" I sang and they kept hawcking the headlines and I smiled as they watched us.

"'Steada of full!" they yelled and then one did a flip. I smiled and shook out the bedding and got hit with a pillow and it flew out the window and hit the cowboy newsie. I got away from the window when I heard a shriek of laughter. 

"It's the hard-knock life!" we sang and twirled with blankets and such and I went to the fire escape to wash outside and blew into my hands freezing.

"Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?" I sang sadly and looked out into New York streets and the boys played and I felt envy.

"Don't it seem like there's never any light!" april and July sang

"Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?" piper and may sang washing the floors.

"It's easier than puttin' up a fight." Cat sang with Sally looked at my work and shoved me I glared and she drunkenly walked back inside throwing the bottle.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" I yelled the two boys moved away and nodded to me. I nodded and looked around.

"No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy! No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!" I sang wiping the windows

"From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink! Ohhhh! Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life!" We sang together

"Santa Claus we never see" she sang loudly the boys sang up.

"Santa Claus, what's that? Who's he?" they sang up I snorted and saluted them they laughed

"No one cares for you a smidge When you're in an orphanage!" we sang at her and she moved away we went inside and looked around and cat smiled at us.

"(Making a whistling sound and imitating Miss. Hannigan) You'll stay up till this dump shines like the top of the Chrysler Building." She yelled we laughed and she put a pillow under her dress and smock.

"Yank the whiskers from her chin Jab her with a safety Pin Make her drink a mickey finn I love you, Miss Hannigan" we sang together and she ran off we went at her

"It's the hard-knock life for us It's the hard-knock life for us No one cares for you a smidge When your in an orphanage It's the hard-knock life It's the hard-knock life It's the hard-knock life!" we sang and put her in the basket. Ms. Hannigan came in and I looked around and we did roll call when Mr. Bundles came in I jumped into the basket and hid. I made it into the carriage and I snuck out and looked around and saw the girls pointing cat is with me and I smiled happily and we walked the streets.

I saw a pair of boys clothes and grabbed two pairs one for me and one for cat we changed and I threw our clothes out. We ran with our caps on cats hair under the cap I saw a little boy being chased he looked better off than us and I smirked and told cat to stay behind the boxes. Two thugs came at the boy and I ran after them and kicked one down. He slid and fell over the boy looked scared and I decked the other guy in the face and shivered and he ran off after yelling to me.

"WE'LL GET YOU LES AND YOUR BRUDDER!" he yelled and the boy looked scared I whistled and cat came over. I smiled and she leaned into me and he sighed sinking down I smiled at him.

"I hate this!" he said frustrated and I smiled at him grinning and put a hand on his shoulder and he started to cry a bit.

"I sing a song when I am upset stuck in the orphanage…want to hear it les?" I asked and he looked at me and cat came over.

"I am cat this is Juliet.." she said I smiled and she took her hat off and looked at him smiling.

"things will get better…they just gotta" I said smiling and he looked at me sadly.

"they wont.." he said I grinned at him and I didn't hear footsteps.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow Bet your bottom that tomrrow, there'll be sun Just thinking about, tomorrow Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, Til there's none. When im stuck with the day, thats grey, and lonely, i Just stick out my chin and grin and say" I sang and he looked at me sadly I chucked his chin and kneeled in front of him. "Ohhhhhhh. The sun will come out, tomorrow So you gotta hang on til tomorrow,  
Come what may, Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow You're always a day away The sun'll come out, tomorrow, So you gotta hang on til tomorrow, Come what may, Tomorrow, tomorrow, i love ya tomorrow, You're always a day away, Tomorrow, tomorrow, I luv ya tomorrow, You're always a day away. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow, You're always a day-a-way!" I finished singing and he looked brighter and looked over my shoulder.

"COWBOY DAVID RACE!" he yelled I looked and gasped I put cats hair back under the cap and she gripped me close.

"les thank god" david said "I saw morris and them are you okay?" he asked and me along with cat slipped away.

"Yeah I am fine Cat and Juliet helped me out" he said pointing we were gone though.

-Les POV-

"who?" david asked and I looked and they were gone.

'they were just here didn't you hear Juliet singing?" I asked desperately they shook their heads together.

"no but I heard orphans singing earlier.." race said "and they dumped water on us…and we almost got hit wid a vodka bottle" race said shivering.

"yep pretty interestin…a red head and a little girl with black hair" jack said I nodded desperately.

'that was cat and Juliet" I said and they looked thoughtful.

"huh.." jack said trailing off "hope they don't get caught in da storm or travel inta brooklyn by accident"


End file.
